


Kinky Spider Demon and Strawberry Pimp

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Looks like Alastor really did want to get his dick sucked after all.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 333





	Kinky Spider Demon and Strawberry Pimp

Angel Dust had a stupid grin on his face, unbuttoning Alastor's jeans. "So you did want me to suck your dick after all, huh?" 

"You're a whore," he broadcasted. "And I'm horny, you see."

"Yeah, yeah, what an original thing to say." He pulled his cock out, despite his calm demeanor, Alastor had quite the cock, almost as long as a ruler and so thick Angel had to hold it the way around with both his hands, and it barely fit!

"Wow." Angel Dust whistled. "Your probably gonna have to get a stick to beat all the size queens off your dick, including me."

"I certainly have."

Angel Dust smirked and put the tip in his mouth, moaning around it. It was pretty difficult at first, but he got used to it, swirling his tongue around it and bobbing his head. "Ooh yes Daddy~" he cooed. "Your cock's so big..."

"Keep sucking." 

Angel did as told and looked up at him with his eyes, an innocent, yet dirty look. He began to get more in his throat, moaning louder. Alastor began to thrust in his mouth and Angel grinned. "Yes Daddy, fuck my mouth!" He said around his dick. Alastor's balls bounced against his chin, Angel's mouth and chin was dripping with drool and precum. 

"Yeah, cum in my mouth Daddy!" It came out really muffled and sloppy, but it was understood. Alastor shot his load in Angel Dust's throat, and he drunk it all down like the whore he was. 

Alastor pulled away from his mouth, all fine. Not panting or moaning or catching his breath. 

"Uh, you're a bit quite there. Was I not good Daddy?"

"You were great, and perhaps I'll let you suck it again."

Angel Dust grinned and grabbed his cock, kissing the head. 


End file.
